luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Black Forest
Stage Select Name: Black Forest Map Name: Black Forest Summary *Difficulty 7/10 *Party Requirement: 1~8 *Time to Complete: 7~30 *Record: 5:58 (7-13-09) *Requirements: **Level 50+ **A key for Black Forest Monsters Orc Guards, Elite Orc Ax Warrior, Orc Medium Ranking Warrior, Highest Level Orc Warrior, Siege Engine Wind Bishop, Elite Wind Bishop, Water Bishop Bronze Fighter, Bronze Warrior, Wind Bishop Boss Monkey, Monkeykey NPC's Konu Guide 1. Upon enter the Black Forest, you will encounter a room full of Monkeys and Monkeykey's. You do not have to kill these. Head for the portal towards the south. Know that this portal requires you to have 1 "A key to Black Forest". 2. You will be greeted by a few orcs when you reach the next room. Defeat them. After the orcs have been defeated, a swarm of Monkeykey's will appear. Do not kill these for if you do, it will cause extra waves of enemies in future rooms. head for the portal in the south. 3. The real fight starts here. Entering the 3rd room, there will a small army of orcs. Eliminate these orcs and follow the "Go" arrow to the south western path. 4. Another small army of orcs, this time including siege engines will be your opponnet. Until the siege engines are taken care of, never stop moving. Upon clearing the room, another "Go" arrow will appear directing you to the eastern door. Hit it. *Note: A short cut-scene of Giraffe will appear. 5. Passing through the path shown in the cutscene, you will be swarmed by a new enemy. These include Elite Wind Bishops, Wind Bishops, and Bronze Fighters. Eliminate these and head for the portal in the north. 6. Entering the next room. Go to the northern statue to initiate combat. Taking care of the few enemies that appear, the Water Bishop will spawn along with 6 other enemies. When the Water Bishop appears, the safest place in the bottom right-hand corner. Lure the mobie Elite Wind Bishops to that corner and eliminate them. Then, time your running with the Water Bishops attacks and eliminate the corner statues that aren't mobile. After that, eliminate the Water Bishop. 7. Moving on to the next room, there will be a small cutscene of statues that come to life. this room has three waves of enemies. Take care of them and head north through the portal. Giraffe will then reappear for the final fight. Water Bishop The Water Bishop is a difficult monster (Note: I am not calling this a mini-boss for the fact that he does not have a bosses HP meter at the bottom of the screen) to deal with. While only having two attacks, he can kill half the party in a single attack. He also has an abundant amount of HP. What makes matters worse, is that there are 6 other wind bishops that you need to take care of. *Water Beam: This attack is literally a killer. It has a range of the entire screen (and then some) which can juggle you into death. This is the Water Bishops main attack and will always casts it about every 3 seconds. the only way to dodge this attack, is to know what direction it will fire and move to a safer place. While it looks like water, it has a lightning element to it. *Water Bubble: This attack similar to the Water Beam, except its a bubble. This attack has piercing abilities and can also juggle you into death. Know that this attack is never casted without first using the Water Beam. Instead of a 5~6 second Water Beam, it will cut it short and then cast these bubbles out from its sides. Again, the only way to dodge these are to know when there going to be cast. Boss Giraffe/Kirin/Qilin is the boss of this raid. He has a weakness against ice so you might find it easier with a Yuki around. During the battle, there are also four Bronze Warriors that you need to watch out for. If all the Bronze Warriors are destroyed, Kirin will eventually summon some more. This boss has 4 attacks. *Prayer of Lightning: Kirin will bow its head, causing a decent amount of concecutive lightning to appear. Know that only 1 bolt will strike at a time, a purpleish smoke will appear where a strike will be exectuted. This attacks range is about 3 dashes away from Kirin. the safest thing to do, is just run to the far corner and wait it out. *March of the Tornado: Kirin will rear itself on its back legs and flap its wings causing tornado's to emerge. They occur on both sides of Kirin directly in front of the wings. They appear in a 4 x 2 area and can juggle you if your not careful. During this attack, the safest place is behind Kirin, but if you can't get there, you are also safe directly in front of Kirin's chest. There is a small gap there where the tornado's will just pass by. *Super Swirly Flying Attack: Once down to about 1/4HP, Kirin with little warning, will dash off causing swirly circle things to appear in front of AND behind him. This attack most likely will juggle and kill you if you get caught. The best place to go, is at a diagnol angle of Kirin. *Flying: While not an actual attack, Kirin will oftenly just fly away (similarly to the Drake). During these times, there is nothing you can do but wait for it to return. Secret Boss If you manage to complete the raid, and slay Kirin within 8 minutes, the Wind Bishop Boss will appear. This boss looks similar to the Bronze Warriors and mimics there attacks as well. Also know that six Bronze Warriors will also appear when this boss is summoned. Upon defeating this boss, it is highly likely that you will get a "Item Box of Black Forest". *4-Way Crescent Fire: The Wind bishop Boss will do a spin and unleash four crescent shaped fire attacks, forming almost like a wall. *Red Swirly Attack: It will do a complete spin, wrapping itself in a string like attack. (No clue as to what it actually does) Note :*To obtain a "Item box of Black Forest" it is less then 50% but if you get rank A or higher, it is more likely to get a box or a high level accessory giraffe craft item. Category:Episode 1 Legend